


Drunk Dial

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel gets drunken voicemails from Jensen about her awesome boobs. And she has a movie premier to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dial

Danneel doesn't get worked up over dumb shit. She knows Jensen's shy, knows that he doesn't like to talk about his personal life. So whenever he barely mentions her in interviews, or fumbles over questions about her, Danneel doesn't get upset. She gets it. Jensen's there when it counts, and that's all that really matters to her.

She's doing a ton of promotion for her new movie. She remembers when she read for the part, a little worried, a little embarrassed when she had to tell Jensen about it. But he was nice, supportive, and didn't make one lesbian joke. Danneel only had to sit through one night of Jared's bad jokes, and then he dropped it, so she counts it as a win.

That morning, she wakes up and checks her cell, sees one missed call and a new voicemail. She dials into her voicemail, and laughs to herself when she recognizes Jensen's voice. She can barely understand what he's saying; he must have gone out for drinks with Jared last night, because all she can really make out is the rumble of Jensen's voice, and Jared laughing in the background.

"And your boobs are awesome! Love you, baby." That last part is whispered into the phone, and she pulls it away from her face, staring at it before listening to the message again. He sounds drunk, and she smirks before deleting the message. She pulls herself out of bed, smiling to herself as she gets ready for the day.

Later on, when she's sitting in the car before she has to walk out in front of a billion cameras, her phone rings.

"Hey you." She settles back in her seat.

"Did I uh. Leave you any voicemails last night?" Danneel laughs, and she can hear Jensen groan over the phone. "Oh god."

"It's been awhile since you've drunk dialed me, Ackles."

"Shit, sorry. Jared dragged me out last night." Jensen groans, and she can just picture him curled up in bed with a cup of coffee and his cell phone. She really just wants to be there with him, not be all dressed up and about to get her picture taken like, a bazillion times.

"It's fine. I needed a laugh this morning." She says, crossing her legs.

"Your thing is today, right?" He yawns a little, and she grins softly.

"Yea, I'm about to get out there."

"Good luck. Call me later?" She nods, and then smacks herself on the forehead because clearly, he can't see her nodding.

"Yea, I'll call you after." He says goodbye and hangs up. She smiles to herself, rubbing her thumb over her phone before shoving it into her bag. She checks her hair in the mirror one last time, before she gets out of the car, ready to face the cameras and reporters.

So later, when she's asked about Jensen, she flushes, and thinks about late mornings with Jensen, and drunken phone calls and just says, "I love 'em", and only feels a little embarrassed.


End file.
